


Not What We Thought - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: They hated each other! What happens when they are roommates?





	1. Seriously? You?

Harry was an 18 year old from Cheshire. He had brown and curly hair and beautiful green eyes. Niall was also 18 and was from Mullingar. He was a blond cute boy with bright blue eyes. These 2 hated each other. Harry was always broken inside because of his parents but he never showed it. 

It all started a year ago when Harry was walking to school and saw Niall hugging his mum and his mum telling her son that she loves him and that she will come and pick him up from school later. Harry walked to school every morning because his parents were always fighting and didn't have time to drive him. Harry thought it was unfair that Niall had loving parents and he didn't.

Harry was so fed up with how lucky Niall was so one fine afternoon he decided to do something. He was alone in the corridors and he got out his red spray paint and wrote YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR LIFE IDIOT on Niall's locker and threw away the spray in the bin just in case they searched their bags.

Later that day the principle passed in front of Niall's locker and was shocked to see what was written. Niall got called in and he said he had no idea about it and who did it as he hadn't open his locker after lunch and he claims it wasn't there before lunch.

Harry felt guilty but shrugged it off and ignored it. Little did he know that someone was watching and filmed it. This person was Harry's best friend, Louis. Louis was shocked and felt bad to turn in his own best friend but what Harry did wasn't right. So that night, Louis attached the video in an email and sent it to the principle.

The next day Harry was called into the office and he couldn't deny it. Harry asked the principle not to say anything to anyone especially Niall and the principle said he wouldn't for the reason that he knew about Harry's home life and his parents. However he got expelled from school for 3 days and gave him a letter to take home.

That same day, Niall bumped into Harry and dropped all of Harry's things and among all of Harry's things was a note from the principle that said he was expelled for 3 days from school because he wrote an offensive message on Niall Horan's locker. Niall was completely shocked and Harry froze.

"It was YOU?" Niall said still surprised.

" Look Niall, it's complicated ok just leave it" Harry said annoyed

" JUST LEAVE IT? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS STYLES?" Niall practically screamed

" Go kill yourself Horan" Harry snapped and Niall gasped

Harry just stormed out of school.... now he was going to get yelled at by his parents :(

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE END  
Thanks for reading. Please Like and Comment

Creativemind7 xx


	2. Oh No

Harry was now in his room, crying. His parents were furious. He didn't care about Niall.

Niall was also in his room. He was hurt and couldn't understand why Harry was being mean to him. He never did anything to him. Niall had had enough. Harry had crossed the line. Niall was no longer the sweet nice guy but he was the devil. 

A week had passed since Harry got expelled and Niall had been bullying Harry and calling him names. He sent about 7 notes to Harry and they said hurtful things. Harry was broken but he bullied Niall back. He did the same thing. They were both trying to frame one another to get the other person in trouble. It was hell for both of them.. they both got hurt but they kept fighting. Now it was time for the class trip. This year they were going to Paris.

Harry still had no idea who had sent the video to the principle so Louis was safe.

Today was the day of the flight. Everyone was so excited. Harry and Niall were still fighting. On the bus Harry sat next to Louis and Niall sat next to his best friend, Liam. The plane ride wasn't too long but it was late at night so they were all pretty tired when they got to the hotel. The teacher who was with them called out the roommates. Niall was positive he was going to be with Liam.

The teacher called out, "the roommates are : ..........Josh and Ashton, Louis and Liam and.. last 2... Niall and Harry"

"WHATTT?" They both screamed. Then they made their way to their rooms. Harry and Niall didn't say a word to each other but they gave each other nasty looks.

They both slept early. It was 7am when they woke up.. still no talking. Niall and Harry went down for breakfast and later the whole class went around the city. the 2 boys stayed far away from each other. They went to the Louvre, Eiffel Tower and other places.

After dinner, everyone was exhausted and headed up to their rooms. That night Harry's dad phoned and Niall was in bed. Harry thought Niall was asleep so he remained in the room while his dad called. Niall however was still awake. The room was quite so Niall heard both sides of the call. This is how it went:

(H = HARRY, D = DAD {HARRY'S DAD} )

H: Hi Dad

D: You idiot!! You didn't wash the floor before you left to Paris

H: Oh I'm so sorry I was packing and I forgot

D: You don't deserve to be on holiday. You belong in hell. I never wanted you. I don't even want you at home anymore. I threw away all your stuff and don't you dare come back home. Your mum and I don't want you here anymore.

H: What?

D: You're the worst son ever. You don't deserve to live. Go kill yourself

H: Dad ! Why?

D: We never wanted you. Don't you dare come home. 

Harry's Dad ended the call and Harry was crying and Niall felt so sorry for him. Niall got out of his bed and went over to Harry's bed.

"Please Niall!! I can't fight anymore. Especially not now" Harry said crying.

"Harry" Niall said softly and hugged him," I don't want to fight. I'm so sorry H."

Harry just cried

" I can ask my mum if you can come live with us. She will say yes don't worry" Niall smiled.

" No Ni. I've been so mean to you and you didn't deserve it..at all. I don't want to be a burden" Harry said between sobs.

" Harry, I want you to come live with me. You're not a burden" Niall assured him.

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight please?" Harry asked

" Sure H" Niall said sweetly and they slept that night in each others arms.


	3. I'm Here For You

The next morning Harry's eyes were puffy and red. They woke up and Niall pulled him close and they cuddled for a couple of minutes but then they got ready. Harry felt like a nobody but Niall was there for him now. 

" Can you please not saying anything to anyone .. especially the guys" Harry asked

" Don't worry.. I won't " Niall told him

Niall and Harry sat next to each other on the bus and Liam and Louis had to sit next to each other. Niall held Harry's hand at times.

Niall and Harry got closer everyday and soon the trip was over. Niall had asked his mum if Harry could come and live with him and she said of course.

So they both returned to Niall's house. It was super awkward at first but it wasn't that bad. A week had passed since they came back home.

Harry was depressed and on day he found a blade in Niall's room. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He hadn't eaten much and Niall was very worried.. he cared for him.

Thank goodness Niall barged into the room before Harry cut himself and Niall hid the blades. Harry promised not to do it again. Niall loved Harry and Harry loved Niall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
